Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down
by Nikki14u
Summary: What happens when there’s an explosion at Tree Hill High? Want to know who lives and who will die? Then read and review to find out.
1. Call My Name And Save Me

**Summary: **What happens when there's an explosion at Tree Hill High? Want to know who will live and who will die? Then read and review to find out.

**Teaser: **Call My Name And Save Me

_No more pencils_

_No more books_

_No more teachers, dirty looks_

The screams from the crowd could barely be heard as helicopters flew over head, thrashing their propellers around loudly drowning out those below. Bright spotlights rain down from above as EMT's, police officers and towns' people alike searched the wreckage for any sighs of life among chunks of cement, wood and twisted metal. Large clouds of smoke littered the late afternoon sky carrying with it a heavy scent of burning wood, hair and flesh. It was a disgusting smell that clung to everything it came contact with and it was a scent that none of them would ever forget.

Some of the students that managed to escape the collapse of the building were covered in black soot as they sat in the back of ambulances with oxygen masks strapped to their faces. Burning debris covered what was once their school parking lot where they would laugh and joke with one anther and suddenly they found themselves missing the one place they always complained about going to.

Fear and confusions was written all over the faces of those in attendance. Everyone was wondering the same thing, how and why this was happening to them and just who was going to make it out of this alive and more importantly, what would be left of them.

"We need another EMT over here now!" shouted Lieutenant Morris over the chaos "and keep those God damn reporters behind the line. We don't need them compromising the rescue efforts"

"Sir we're running out of time. We have to get those kids out of there fast" added another as he studied what was left of Tree Hill High.

Morris sighed and turned back to the area where hundreds of parents where gathered together waiting for word on their children. Some were crying hysterically some where shoving pictures of the missing in the faces of any officer that came there way hoping that someone would tell them something, anything about their kid. While others were just too numb with shock and grief to do anything abut wonder around aimlessly.

"We don't have much time left Sir. The fire chief just informed me that the second half of the building is about to give at any moment"

"Damn it!" he cried out in frustration. "There's too many of them still strapped inside"

"I know that Sir but…"

"But nothing! We have to find a way to keep that building from collapsing"

"How are we going to do that? The chief said…"

"Screw what the chief said. I'm not leaving a single kid in that mess, do you understand me officer?"

Before the younger man had a chance to respond another voice shouted.

"We've got a live on here guys. I need some help"

The brawly red faced man was standing on a pile of cement that was once the gym and was now digging feverously.

Three firemen and a nearby officer rushed over to him and immediately joined in on the effort, pulling and throwing rocks until the survivor was free from the heavy rubble.

The boy's face was covered in blood and his skin had been torn and practically shredded by the metal and rock that he had been trapped under.

"Oh gees man. This kid is in pretty bad shape" said an older blond as he held two fingers to the boy's wrist "and he barely has a pulse"

"Well at least he still has one. That's get him over to the EMT's to make sure it stays that way" replied another as he carried the boy over to an awaiting stretcher.

"Wait a minute. I know this kid" said an officer who inched in closer to get a better view.

"Yeah, who is he? I'm sure his parents are worried sick"

The man inhaled as he noticed the tall dark haired male that was now making his way over to them.

Lifting his finger in the man's direction he nodded to the rest of the crew.

"That kid is one of Mayor Scott's boys"


	2. Blood and Tears

**Chapter One: **Blood and Tears

All eyes were on Dan Scott as he made his way through the crowd, listening to the screams of how and why another tragedy had been allowed to happen under his watch. Usually the man would put on a happy face, or creepy grin, which ever he felt was necessary and tell all the frantic parents exactly what they wanted to hear, but not today. Today he was there not as their mayor or as the head honcho of Dan Scott Motors but as a father, a father who was desperate to find out if his sons and daughter in law were okay.

"Chief" he called out to Morris who was standing with a few other gentlemen.

It was obvious that they were looking down at something but he didn't know what it was and honestly he didn't care. All that was on his mind was the missing members of his family.

"Please stand back Mr. Scott" said Morris as the man steadily approached.

"Excuse me" the dark haired male hissed.

"Mayor please, I just need to prepare you for what you're about to see"

Theses words got Dan's attention.

"Prepare me for what?"

"We have to move him now Chief, the kid is going into cardiac arrest"

Off the medics words Dan rushed forward, roughly pushing the three men that stood in his way aside. As he came upon the stretcher he looked down with horrified eyes that were slowly fill with tears.

"No" he sobbed as he looked down on the barely recognizable teen.

Instantly the man's mind flashed back to the night before when he had last seen his son.

_**Flashback**_

"Come on son I know you're going to miss basketball but, at least there'll be a new baby around for you to spend some of your time with. Not to mention all the studying and parting you'll be doing in college"

The younger Scott laughed.

"One has absolutely nothing to do with the other and you know it"

Dan smiled as he and his son continued to paint the room.

"Ok maybe it doesn't but still you have to admit, it was a nice diversion"

"Actually it was pretty pathetic" he smirked "but thanks for trying"

"Yeah and thanks for letting me spend the day with you and for not kicking me out on my ass yet"

"Thanks for not saying or doing anything to make me throw you out YET"

They both laughed.

"Listen son I know our past isn't the greatest, which is completely on me but…"

"But nothing" the boy interrupted turning to his father "I said that I wanted us to start over again and I meant that so can we not ruin it by bringing up any of that crap. Plus if Mom hears us we're both going to be out on our asses for fighting with each other, again"

Dan smiled at this.

"Speaking of your mother I just wanted to let you know that I…well we…" the man trailed off trying to find just the right words.

"That you guys are seeing each other again" the boy paused as his father nodded "and you want to know how I feel about it, right?"

"Exactly" the man replied with as he searched his son's eyes for any indication of what his reaction might be.

"Well I have to say that I was a little confused and shocked by it after everything that went on between you two. But I realized that if she wanted to give you a second chance then I should too. So I guess I'm saying that I'm cool with it. Just do me a favor and don't hurt her this time, okay"

Dan walked over to his son and hugged him awkwardly at first before both gave into the comfort of each other's embrace.

"I won't son. Things are going to be perfect this time. I promise"

_**End Of Flashback**_

Now as he looked down on his son he could feel his heart breaking in two. Last night was so perfect, it was everything he had ever dreamed of and now he was in danger of losing his first born child for good.

"Lucas, open your eyes son" he pleaded with the still form "please, for me"

"Mr. Scott please step back so we can get your son to the hospital. The more time we waste here the less chance he has of making it, so please step away"

Dan looked to the EMT for a moment and then back to his son. Kissing the boy gently on the forehead he eased himself away and allowed the professionals to do their job.

"I'll see you soon boy and remember I love you and so does your mother" he paused for a second in order to breath and to remain in control of his emotions.

Seeing Lucas like this was killing him yet making him angry at the same time.

"I'll come see you as soon as I can Lucas. Right after I find your brother and Haley" with that he turned to EMT's "I give consent to the doctors to do whatever they need to do for him. Just let them know that he has HCM and has been taking his medication regularly which for him is two pills once in the morning and two pills once in the evening. I also want a phone call every twenty minutes to inform me of his condition, do you understand me? If no one calls me, there'll be hell to pay I assure you"

The medics gave Dan their word before rushing the younger Scott off to the sound of sires and streams of flashing lights as the father was forced to leave the side of one of his children in order to search for the other.

Taking out his cell phone he immediately called Karen to inform her.

"Hey baby it's me" he spoke softly trying to gather his wits about him.

"Dan? What's going on down there? Have they found Lucas and Nathan yet?"

"Yeah they just rushed Lucas to the hospital Karen. I don't want to upset you but he's in pretty bad shape"

There was a pause on the other end and he knew what has happening.

Karen was in tears.

"How…how…bad is it Dan?" she was barely able to speak as he tried his best to console her.

He wanted more then anything to take her into his arms and tell her that their son was going to be okay but he couldn't. All he could do was try not to break down because if he did, he wouldn't be of any use to anyone.

"Listen Karen. I have to stay here to help out and to find Nathan and Haley so I need you to get to the hospital as soon as you can so that Lucas will have somebody with him. Can you do that baby?"

There was only the sound of her sobbing.

"Karen please Lucas needs you to stay calm and so does our little girl" he smiled slightly at the thought. "So please baby just relax and go to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Okay" she spoke softly.

"I love you Karen and don't worry. Everything's going to be alright"

"I love you too Dan and please be careful"

"I will. Bye"

Now he was angry. He couldn't believe that this was happening just when everything was working out between him, Karen and his boys and now some nut job was trying to take it all away from him.

Someone had to pay for this is and soon.

"Do we have any idea who's responsible for this" he spoke through clenched teeth ready to kill the person who was tarring his family apart.

"Yeah it was some kid that wanted revenge on the students of Tree Hill High. Particularly your sons and their friends"

"WHAT? Why?" questioned Dan as he turned to face Lt. Morris.

"Supposedly it was because they turned on him. They forgot about him, forgot he existed or at least that's what a few of the survivors have told us"

"Who is he and has he been found?"

"Sources say that the bomb was strapped to him so there was no way he could have survived and the kid's name…" the officer trailed off as he looked down at the paper he had just pulled from his pocket "Was Tim. Tim Smith"

Dan was stunned to silence.

_Haley. Lucas. _The voice inside his head called out over and over again as the pain shot through his body. He was in so much pain he could barely think straight but yet he still found a way to hold onto the thoughts of his wife, his unborn child and his brother.

He knew that his situation was bad but what about them? They were standing right next to him when everything went down. One minute he was trying to talk his former best friend into not hurting anyone as students ran for cover. He remembered telling Haley and Lucas to get the hell out of there but they wouldn't listen, they wouldn't leave him. They had said that they were walking out of there together or not all and when he turned to address them he heard a loud explosion and then everything went black.

Now he was trapped under twisted metal, wood and cement and everything else the building was made up of with blood running down his face and stinging his eyes. His left arm was killing him and he knew that it had to be dislocated while his other shoulder had something digging into it past his skin and flesh down the bone which meant that his basketball days were over. However these were the least of his worries.

Nathan knew that Lucas and Haley were standing right next to him and if he was in this condition then they had to be in pretty bad shape as well or even worse, they could be dead.

The thought made his throat burn as tears and blood slid down his face. His only hope was that if they were still alive that they were found and fast. These were the boy's last thoughts as the pain in his heart and his body seemed to take over and his world faded to black once again.

**NEXT UP: Lucas flat lines. Karen goes into labor and one of our favorite Tree Hill girls is found. But the question is will she be found dead or alive?**


	3. Gathering Storm

**Chapter Two**

The pain in her chest was making it harder and harder for her to breathe as she lay trapped within the confinements of her own personal hell. It were as if she were lying in a coffin, well hidden within it's darkness with little space to move about and only the faintest slither of air to breathe. She was gasping now, which was causing her chest to burn with the fury of a full on inferno, threatening her with the loss of consciousness but she would try her best to fight it, she couldn't let it win, she couldn't leave this world, not now, not until she knew that all three of them were be safe.

The men in her life meant everything to her. Her husband, her best friend and her unborn son whose lives were now hanging in the balance thanks to her husband's former friend.

In that instant she remembered never really liking Tim. She always simply tolerated him for Nathan's sake. She never really knew why she felt the way that she did. Maybe she just saw the gather storm within him, something that the others had apparently missed, a mistake in which they were all now paying dearly for.

Tears filled her eyes when she thought about the last time she had seen the former friends. All the shouting and the terror she saw in not only Nathan's eyes but Tim's as well. He looked scared yet angry, hateful yet hurt as students ran around him trying to get as far away from the confused teenager as possible.

She remembered hearing Nathan call out to her and Lucas, telling them to get the hell out of there and to get as far away from the building as they could but she didn't and neither did the boy's brother. They couldn't just leave him. They couldn't just walk away knowing that his life would be in danger and as they told him so he turned to address them and that's when all hell broke lose.

The explosion was deafening to the point to that she was sure her left ear drum would no longer be of any use to her and now Nathan was…could be…no she wouldn't allow herself to go there. They were all going to be okay, they had to be.

Just a few feet away she could hear the noise that surrounded her and the men and women that were working feverishly to save those who were trapped in the rubble of Tree Hill High. This was her only true way of knowing that someone was looking for her and the rest of her friends and although this fact brought her a small piece of mind, she knew that there was no guarantee that she would make it out of this alive.

Haley tried to stretch out her arms in an attempt to try and draw some attention to herself and maybe move a brick or two and get someone, anyone to notice. When she did, she heard one of the bricks move.

This was a good thing, a very good thing.

As she continued to move she heard someone call out that they had found someone, a girl.

Haley was happy to hear this, hoping that it was her but she knew it wasn't. She was still in darkness and…and…could feel a hand next to her.

Digging her hands deeper into the dirt belong she could feel the skin and size a little better and as she did she felt an instant connection.

"Nathan"

However her joy was short lived when she heard the voice of one of the firemen.

"God damn it!" he shouted gaining Haley's full attention. "It's only a head. It's only the girl's head"

Haley cried as she thought about how tragically the life of a classmate was taken. She just hoped that the girl wasn't someone she knew but she had a sickening feeling that somehow she knew this girl.

"Do we know who she is?" one of the men questioned.

"Unfortunately yes" one of the men sighed.

"She's friends with Mayor's boys and his daughter in law"

This was the last thing Haley heard before gripping Nathan's hand with all the strength she had left and passing out.

* * *

Karen Roe ran through the halls of Tree Hill Memorial as fast as she could in search of her son.

Her heart had been beating a million miles a minute every since she found out about Lucas being in harms way. The instant she hung up with the boy's father she made her way towards the hospital, praying the entire way that things were going to be okay.

As she searched the hall she saw nurses and doctors rushing around, trying to save the severely injured and aid the wounded. Tears slid down her cheeks as she saw a mother down on her knees with her husbands arms wrapped around her as the doctor broke the news to them that their son was dead. Her breathing became labored as she thought about what her world would be like without Lucas while hoping with all her might that she and Dan would not have to reenact that very same scene.

Out of the corner of her eye Karen saw a doctor rushing into one of the emergency rooms. She didn't understand why she was now following after him but something inside her made her feet move in his direction as he entered the room.

There on the operating table lay her a boy. A very bloody, banged up child with blood soaked blond hair and a blue, white and black jersey with the number 22 printed on the front right before the nurse cut it off of him.

Karen's heart sank.

Her baby boy looked nothing like himself. He had cuts, gashes and bruises all over his face, arms and legs. It was apparent from the way his arm was dangling that it was in fact dislocated for a second time. His right knee cap was showing through his skin, displaying a white bone and red flesh that had been mangled and torn by falling debris.

It was a gruesome sight to behold and all Karen could do was sink to her knees and sob just as a loud ear piercing beep filled the air.

"He's flat lining!" yelled one of the nurses.

"Charging to 150!" said one of the doctors as he charged up the metal paddles.

"CLEAR!" he shouted out as he touched the instruments to the boy's body causing it leap off the table.

Karen nearly died at the sight and sound that was made. She instantly found herself wanting to trade places the boy, keeping him safe from the hell he was experiencing right now. Would he be hurt? Sure but he would go on to live a full, happy life after his grief wore off but her life would never be the same without him, without her baby.

God she wished that Dan was here right now. He would hold her in his arms and tell her that their son was going to be okay, that everything was going to be alright but he wasn't. She was all alone trying to face the fact that her son was going to die at the tender age of eighteen.

However all thought and action came to a halt as she felt sharp pains in her lower abdomen. Seeing as how she had been through this before it was obvious what was happening.

She was going into labor.

**Next Chapter:** Dan gets a horrifying phone call about Lucas. We'll also find out which of our Tree Hill ladies is no longer with us.


End file.
